03 Marca 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Agent nr 1 - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Karol Strasburger, Monika Sołubianka, Barbara Bargiełowska, Stojczo Mazgałow, Tadeusz Białoszyński, Józef Para, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Aleksander Iwaniec, Bogumił Simeonow, Wiktor Grotowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5937 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5937); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Na podobieństwo Jacka; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Titkow; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /59/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Lew o imieniu Christian (A lion called Christian); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2821 - finał lutego; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Soczi 2014 - Polska w Soczi; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Piernikowa kuchnia Kopernika; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Drużyna A III - odc. 10, Szeryfowie Rivertown (The A - Team III, ep. 10, Sheriffs of Rivertown); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2822; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2549 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /113/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /60/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Biało - czerwoni; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Norymberga - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Dominika Ostałowska, Halina Łabonarska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Homeland II - odc. 8 (Homeland II, ep. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Szkoła stewardes (View from the Top) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Bruno Barreto; wyk.:Gwyneth Paltrow, Candice Bergen, Rob Lowe, Christina Applegate; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Drużyna A III - odc. 10, Szeryfowie Rivertown (The A - Team III, ep. 10, Sheriffs of Rivertown); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Świat się kręci - /113/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Klan - odc. 2549; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Africa Addio cz. 1 (Africa Addio); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (1986); reż.:Gualtiero Jacopett, Franco Prosperi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 21; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 455; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1075 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe odc.235-Podwójne życie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 32 Rumunia (121) "Wokół Braszowa"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Dakar - miasto bazar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gdzieś w Afryce - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Zagłębie stworów morskich (Sea Strangest Square Mile); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:brak brak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1043 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Patryk Yoka; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Tomasz Karolak, Maciej Musiał, Maciej Zdrójkowski, Mateusz Pawłowski, Jacek Braciak, Agata Kulesza; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 2 - Opiekunki - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1075 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1076 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1044; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 778; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Krew z krwi - odc. 6/8 - txt. str. 777; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Iran: bomba za każdą cenę? (Iran: the Bomb at any cost?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Gilles Cayatte; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Sherlock - odc. 1/9 (Sherlock, ep. A Study in Pink) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Paul McGuigan; wyk.:Benedict Cumberbath, Martin Freeman, Mark Gatiss, Rupert Graves; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Paradoks - odc. 7 Paluch; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Krew z krwi - odc. 6/8; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Cztery pory roku i 10 - lecie grupy Mo Carta (PaKA 2007) - (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Polonia w Komie - Australia - Adaś (421); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 4 - Mus czekoladowy, kluski serowe, kurczak nadziewany pistacjami; magazyn kulinarny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Znak Orła - odc. 9* - Komu służycie 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 122; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1027 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Blondynka - odc. 18* (seria II, odc. 5) - Trująca słodycz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Polonia w Komie - Jamajka - Szensan (407); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kulturalni PL - (182); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /17/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 890* - Sztuczki listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Studio Wschód: Polacy nad Zbruczem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 122; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - USA - Sara (422); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 21 (78) Austria i Szwajcaria - "Dolina Paznaun"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Saga rodów - Ród Iłowieckich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1027 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Uciekinierzy; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Przeprowadzka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 8/12* "Terapia rodzinna" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Hiszpania - Tomek Burza (423); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Fascynujące Śląskie - Stanisław Janicki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 122; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Znak Orła - odc. 9* - Komu służycie 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Przeprowadzka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 8/12* "Terapia rodzinna"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Hiszpania - Tomek Burza (423); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1027; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Fascynujące Śląskie - Stanisław Janicki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych